


Happy Birthday, Gorilla

by RiyeRose



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Chaotic rivals pining for each other, Cherry and Joe spend Joe's birthday together, Fluff, Joe being a ho and Cherry hating it, M/M, Summer Love, Surprise Kissing, rivals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: On a special day for our six-pack skater, Joe finds himself on a day-long trip to one of Okinawa’s beautiful resorts with Cherry Blossom, paid for by the pink-haired gentleman. Despite it being a joyous occasion, the duo continue their daily bickering and fussing with one another. But even still, amid the insults and arguing, Cherry makes his affections for his partner loud and clear.
Relationships: Matcha Blossom (SK8 the Infinity), Sakurayashiki Kaoru-Cherry Blossom/ Joe-Nanjo Kojiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 256





	Happy Birthday, Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> Praise be the SK8 website for giving us their official birthdays! Joe is a summer child so naturally, summer birthday with his beloved childhood friend *cough* boyfriend *cough*. Enjoy~

It was a blazing summer morning. The sun wasn’t even at its peak yet, but the air was brilliantly warm and bright sunshine shone engulfed the city. Nanjo had the restaurant closed up for the day, not because of the intense heat but for a rather special occasion: i.e his birthday. Yes, it was another year gone past and it was a day to celebrate. And although he was incredibly thrilled about not having to work on his birthday, his excitement came with mixed feelings since it seemed he would be spending his birthday with none other than Sakurayashiki Kaoru himself. 

And it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, either. Several weeks ago, Kaoru had questioned Nanjo about his plans for his birthday. With nothing in mind other than possibly working, or going off to visit one of his many lady friends, Kaoru hijacked the day and bluntly told Nanjo to be prepared to spend the day with him. 

To that, Nanjo’s expression had soured and he responded, “Seriously? We haven’t spent my birthday together since we were kids. I could be getting laid that day-” 

His words were interrupted by a swift punch to the face by a pissed off Kaoru. “I’ll lay your ass out flat if you prefer!” 

So, with no option to regret the fiery calligrapher, Nanjo reluctantly accepted. That sweltering morning, he drove with Kaoru in the passenger side seat to a place called the Chatan Resort. While Nanjo wanted to be disgruntled about Kaoru forcing him to spend his birthday with him, he couldn’t be too mad. Despite how much they fought, he actually did care a great deal for the other man. Kaoru was an important person to him, even if he didn’t know it. 

Nanjo glanced at Kaoru out the corner of his eye. He wore a stylish dark green yukata that clung to his body while also exposing a bit of his chest and legs. His eyes were shut as if he were in deep thought, and the fold in fan he held was closed and pressed against his lips. Nanjo quickly averted his eyes, swiping away at the dirty thoughts that started to form. 

_ That’s dangerous, you idiot,  _ he berated himself.  _ Cherry would kick your ass if he knew you were imagining him like that-  _

“Joe.” Kaoru’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Pay attention, gorilla.” 

Nanjo grimaced at the unpleasant nickname. “I am not a gorilla you, four-eyes.” 

“Sorry, I don’t speak animal. Try again with human words.” 

“Bastard…!” 

It was a miracle they made it to the resort in one piece. It wasn’t even midday yet and Nanjo was already tired and ready to relieve his newly pent up stress. Unfortunately, Kaoru was an insistent man. Once they checked into their hotel room–a single room with double beds, mind you–Kaoru ushered Nanjo out so they could explore the resort. And things went about as well as one would expect with those two. They started out in the hotel’s dine-in restaurant to enjoy a pleasant lunch, but it only took about 2.5 second before Nanjo began hitting on every pretty figure he passed by. I was almost enough to ruin Kaoru’s appetite–almost. 

Next up, Nanjo suggested they try out the spa, narrowly avoiding making a joke about Kaoru being stressed out 24/7. The calming aroma of jasmine lingered in the air, and the spa attendants were all lovely and gentle. Kaoru snagged himself a shy but chipper young man who gave him a regular massage. And Nanjo disappeared off somewhere with a rather busy attendant, finding Kaoru long after the pink-haired man’s massage had ended. 

Afterward, the two had a sparkling debate about whether or not to go to the indoor or outdoor pool that resulted in them not going to either. And just when Nanjo was fed up and ready to leave, Kaoru intervened, “How about we skate?” 

Nanjo made a face at him. “Ha? The hell are you talking about? We didn’t bring our boards.” 

“They’re in the trunk,” Kaoru told him with a straight face. 

Sure enough, both of their boards were settled nicely against one another in the trunk of the car. Nanjo decided not to question how Kaoru managed to swipe his board without him noticing. As the late summer sun shone past the dark gray clouds drifting lazily through the sky, the two changed their clothes and took their boards out to the concrete road beside the resort. There weren’t many people out, not that it mattered since once the two of them started riding, the world seemed to fade away, leaving only them. 

“Carla,” Kaoru started to say. “Navigate a-” 

“Oi computer, stay quiet,” Nanjo interrupted, earning himself a fiery glare from Kaoru. “It’s my birthday, and I don’t want you talking to that machine.” 

“Insulting Carla again…” Kaoru hissed out.

Nanjo rolled his eyes, looking seriously at Kaoru. “C’mon Kao-Cherry, let’s just have fun: no calculations, no precision drifts, let’s just skate.” Kaoru glowered at him and averted his eyes, skating past Joe. His voice was low when he spoke again, but still audible enough that Nanjo could hear him.

“…Then, I’ll make an exception for today.” 

Nanjo broke out into a wide grin. “Yes! Then let’s go, Kaoru!” 

“Don’t push it, you meathead.” 

“You ruined the good mood! Stupid four-eyes!” 

Down the pathway they sped, avoiding any pedestrians and sticking close together. The cool wind whipped through their hair and clothes, the smell of sea salt tingling their senses. Nanjo was undoubtedly enjoying himself, and even if Kaoru’s face was covered by his mask, it was undeniable he too was having a grand time. 

_ We should’ve just done this from the start. Why the hell was he so hard up on us doing other stuff together?  _ Thinking about it made Nanjo’s ears burn a bit. He couldn’t possibly imagine Kaoru having those sorts of feelings for anyone, especially not him. Well, maybe the AI he always was gushing over but still. Not paying attention, the larger man lost his footing and flew right off of his skateboard, crashing into Kaoru in the process. They fell into a heap with Nanjo underneath Kaoru, wincing at the pain.

“Watch where you’re going, you dumbass!” Kaoru snapped at him, adjusting his crooked glasses with a fierce glare at Nanjo. 

The green-haired man let out a loud laugh and gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, sorry! Guess I was having too much fun!” 

Kaoru frowned in response then gave a light sigh, his stern expression suddenly becoming soft. Nanjo felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, a brief bout of heat flooded his cheeks. 

_ Somehow, Kaoru looks really handsome…  _ Nanjo thought, swallowing a bit.

“Today didn’t go as I’d planned,” Kaoru told him with a light sigh, his face moving closer to Nanjo’s. “But, nothing ever goes to plan when I’m with you. Honestly, it’s absolutely irritating, but…I guess I can live with that. Happy birthday…Nanjo.” 

Joe’s eyes widened a bit when Kaoru’s lips descended onto his in a sweet yet chaste kiss. His lips were soft and tasted of persimmons. Nanjo felt something in him shift and thoughts he’d toyed with seemed to combine into a reality he didn’t anticipate. Kaoru then gracefully slid off of him and strode over to his board with Nanjo on his feet, immediately hurrying after him. 

“K-Kaoru-san, that thing–one more time!” 

“No.” 

“C’mon, please!” 

“Greedy gorilla.” 

“Can’t you be nice for more than a minute?!” 

“You’re such a pain…” 

**Author's Note:**

> And afterward, in the hotel room, Cherry Blossom made sure to thoroughly wreck Joe for the remainder of the night. Happy Birthday, Nanjo~ Hope you all enjoy the fic, I wanted to write something soft and cute for these two, Matcha Blossom supremacy!


End file.
